


Electricutie: One With Nature

by Summer_Leah98



Series: Electricutie [2]
Category: Electricutie
Genre: Multi, my immortal parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Leah98/pseuds/Summer_Leah98
Summary: The annual Academy camping trip is here! At first, it seems like a fun wilderness retreat where you roast marshmallows and tell ghost stories, but a heated tournament between all the campers makes things tense. Oh, and did I mention the giant robot attack? Will things work out, or will the brotherhood of the Academy students be up in flames? Find out in Electricutie: One With Nature!In other words, really self-inserty, wish-fulfillment goodness! Enjoy! Or don't.





	1. Fort DeSoto, Here We Come!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically the real beginning of the Electricutie series. The Origin was more like a pilot movie, while One With Nature is going to be more like a first episode, if that makes sense. 
> 
> We never actually had a class camping trip at my high school, so a lot of this is just figments of my imagination, and it's going to be a lot like that in other episodes, as well. You'll see. 
> 
> Have fun with this!

Imagine a high school. Any high school. You're picturing hallways of lockers, a cafeteria filled with noisy students, and a WHOLE lot of drama, right? Well, you're not wrong. 

Now imagine that on a slightly smaller, more personal scale. Oh! And all the students have superpowers! 

If you can picture that, you have a pretty good idea of what I got myself into a couple of weeks ago. 

A couple of Saturdays ago, I found out that I had the power to harness electricity, and used this power to save a superhero who was being harassed by the Green Devil. I later found out her name was Alexandra, and she recruited me to attend the Academy for Enhanced Adolescents.

At the Academy's Fall Dance last week, I gained my full powers when I defeated the Green Devil, who had infiltrated the party, stolen Alexandra's Snowflake Staff, and tried to freeze the entire student body. There, I gained the name "Electricutie," which I was less than happy about. So many cool lightning and electricity themed names to choose from, and Principal Meyerson chose Electricutie. Whatever. 

Classes have been going considerably better since I started at the Academy. My friends have been helping me with the subjects I've been having trouble with, especially Falling Victim Arithmetic. I've never been a math gurl. 

There are also plenty of fun events to look forward to now that I'm not worried about getting expelled. For example, there was a big camping trip yesterday in Fort DeSoto Park and Campgrounds, kind of like a wilderness retreat. 

Saturday morning, two yellow school buses were en route to the Campgrounds from the Academy's base, St. Petersburg College. All the girls and women were on one bus, and all the men and boys were on the other. I sat with my friends Alexandra, Megan, Val, and Angela in the middle of the girls-only bus, and we were in the middle of a conversation about the events that took place during the Fall Dance. 

"It was so awesome when you ran into the ballroom and kicked Jennifer down!" Angela, aka Spinnerette, recounted excitedly while adjusting her panda-eared headband. 

"Angela, I remember what happened," I chuckled. "I was there!"

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" she cried. "When we all had to prove ourselves in combat, it was a simulation, but for you, it was the real deal!"

"Hey, what happened to Jennifer anyway?" asked Val, aka Phantom, pulling her earbuds out. 

"They sent her to a branch of the Academy in Brazil," Megan, aka Monarch, informed us, looking up from her copy of Eleanor and Park. "I guess they still have faith that she'll turn out good."

"I mean, they should..." Alexandra, aka Avalanche sighed while swiping on her phone. "She only turned out that way because I was mean to her."

I placed my hand on Alexandra's shoulder. "Don't feel down about that. Not everyone who is bullied goes to their old school and tries to create a new Ice Age. She must have had issues of her own," I explained. The mood in our little area of the bus was growing sour, so I decided to change the subject. "How about this camping trip, guys? Who's excited?"

"I'm excited!" Megan chimed in, slamming her book shut. Even though I've only known her for two weeks, I've noticed that she really likes nature and the wilderness. "I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this camping trip since freshman year! We get to roast marshmallows, tell scary stories, and sing campfire songs! AND practice our survivalist skills!"

Survivalist skills? I was a little nervous. I've never been camping before, but one time when I was 10, my siblings and I made a tent with a sheet in my house, and SOMEONE (looking at you, Mom) left a rubber brown recluse inside the tent, and when I saw it, I was practically inconsolable. I heard that if you get bit by one of those, it would ruin your entire year, so I was not ready to take any chances. 

"That sounds like so much fun!" I choked out. 

"Yeah, until you remember that it's one of those "device-free" trips," grumbled Alexandra, the resident social media queen. "I'm going to miss my followers so much!"

The bus we were all in came to a halt. Upon looking outside, I saw palm trees and a beach on one side, and a heavily wooded area on the other side of the parking lot we had pulled into. We had arrived.


	2. Let's Go to the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby and Megan set up their tent!

We exited the bus, and instantly, the Florida humidity enveloped me like a blanket. I thought California was unbearable, but no. This is worse. Why does the superhero school have to be here? Why can't it be in New York? Or maybe even Michigan? The weather would at least be better than Florida. 

I saw the girls exit the bus one by one, and when the all-male bus arrived, I watched all them exit. Aside from my group of friends, everyone who went to this school seemed to have a distaste for me. I'm not sure if it was because of the first impression that I gave during the powers showcase the first day. After all, I did accidentally zap some guy who turned out to be the current salutatorian of the sophomore class. Maybe it's because I try too hard. 

Principal Shirley Meyerson, a short chubby blonde, and some other faculty members gathered in front of us. 

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Principal Meyerson asked us, to which we promptly shut our mouths and paid attention. "Welcome to Fort DeSoto! Our nature literacy segment will start in an hour, but until then, you have a free period, during which you can explore or set up your tents. And remember, no electronics!"

Confused as to what she meant by "nature literacy segment," I asked Alexandra for clues while we were walking to go get our tents. 

"Oh, I remember that!" Alexandra said as her face lit up. "One of the upperclassmen, I think Valerie Avandia, told me about it. It's super easy, apparently. All you have to do is climb a tree and identify some of the plants in the woods. Whoever does the best wins a Chick-Fil-A gift card."

I breathed a sigh of relief. That did sound relatively easy compared to what I was thinking. Thankfully, Megan had been tutoring me in Mad Science, so the the plant identification should have been a breeze. Climbing the tree was the part I was looking forward to least, but if it got me a Chick-Fil-A gift card, then sign me up!

Speaking of Megan, she approached me to ask if we could share a tent, since we already shared a bedroom at school. I happily obliged. With how much she seemed to know about nature, she's probably been camping before, and that expertise would be useful in setting up the tent.

Except... it wasn't. While most everyone successfully got their tent up in ten minutes or less, Megan and I were still confused as to which poles went where. 

A shadow of a person cast over us. Specifically Liam Chambers. Immediately, blood started rushing to my face. Ever since the first day of class, he took my breath away, and I've been obsessed ever since. He even asked me to go with him to the Fall Dance last week... except it wasn't actually him. It was actually all a strategically organized plot by Jennifer Brown, or the Green Devil, who got one of her demons to pose as Liam while the real Liam was trapped in his closet to keep me from foiling her plans to freeze everyone at the Academy using Alexandra's Snowflake Staff. Even though that "date" didn't go so well, I still have faith that I will end up with Liam someday, if I just try hard enough. 

"Looks like you two could use some help!" Liam said smoothly as he flipped his wavy brown hair. 

Megan let out a sigh of relief. "Oh man, yes we do! Thank you!"

"Whoa, who said I was going to help you?" Liam asked. "I was just making comments."

"Hey melonhead!" shouted Angela from a couple tents over. She was making hers with Val. Angela had warned me not to get involved with Liam, because according to her, he's not a great person. I'm still not going to lose faith. "Don't you have your own tent to work on?"

"Actually, it's already done!" Liam announced, gesturing to a tent that was the absolute pinnacle of tents. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to some other things. Peace."

As Liam walked away, Megan grumbled. "So condescending..."

"But so dreamy..." I sighed with a lovestricken look on my face that vanished with a slap in the back of the head from Megan. 

Alexandra, Val, and Angela got finished with their tents shortly after, and they decided to check out the nearby beach, telling us to join when we were done with our tent. We agreed, not knowing that we wouldn't be able to finish our tent within the next hour.


	3. The Death Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a dark turn...

Soon enough, everyone had pitched their tents and left to go explore. Everyone except Megan and I that is. 

"Whoa. Did you guys do nothing while we were gone?" asked Angela as she, Alexandra, and Val approached with sandy toes. 

"It only looks that way, Angela," Megan sighed. 

"I guess you guys might have to go without a tent, because Meyerson has an announcement to make," Val informed us, pointing towards Principal Meyerson standing with her hands behind her back. 

We all gathered around Principal Meyerson and the rest of the staff. As always, she seemed to be in an extremely good mood. I don't know how much of that is genuine. 

"Good afternoon, wonderful sophomores! It's now time for the nature literacy segment of the day!" she greeted all of us in her chipper voice. "You've probably heard from upperclassmen about what this segment is going to be like. A simple test where you identify different plants and climb a tree, and whoever does the best is rewarded with a Chick-Fil-A gift card..." After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "However, we've attempted to make things a little different this time, as per the suggestion of one of our... um, tenacious faculty members."

Instantly, my mind went to Mr. Hyde. No, not the character from the Robert Louis Stevenson book. I'm talking about the Superhero History teacher. This dude assigned so much homework, and it seems befitting that he'd try to raise the stakes on all of us. What was it going to be? 

"Has anyone ever heard of the Hunger Games?" asked Principal Meyerson.

Oh no he didn't.

"A televised death match for teenagers?" Megan, the resident bookworm answered.

"Correct, Megan!" Principal Meyerson praised her. "This year, our nature literacy segment will go a little more like that, to help make things more exciting and relevant. Except without all the death."

"Too much paperwork!" shouted Hyde, giving it away that it was all his idea.

Dr. Cooke and Mr. Whitley, the vice principal and the Falling Victim Arithmetic teacher, pulled a briefcase out of the back of the bus. They opened it to reveal dozens of digital watches. 

"Each of you will be wearing a device that will act as sort of a laser tag target, but it creates a semi-permeable force field around your whole body, and they go off when another person uses their powers towards you. The bracelet immunizes you to any sort of harm, so you don't have to worry about getting hurt," Principal Meyerson explained. "Since the stakes are higher this time around, the prize for being last hero standing is a free ticket to prom. Pick up your bracelets and stand in the space marked with your name to await the countdown."

After grabbing my wristwatch and pressing the charm on my choker to transform into the cute yellow and blue ensemble that made me Electricutie, I walked to my respective space in the circle of familiar faces. Remember what I said about most of the people here having a distaste for me? I had a feeling that was going to impact my standing in the game. 

Angela was standing next to me wearing her black and red Spinnerette outfit. I decided to air my grievances out with her. 

"Angela, I don't think I even have a chance at winning. I've only been here for two weeks, and you guys have been training for a year!" I whimpered. 

"Yeah, you're basically toast," shouted an irrelevant guy. 

Before she can reassure me, or knock some sense into me or something, a disembodied voice starts counting down from 60 seconds. 

"Oh man, okay, I'm scared," I cried. "I haven't even mastered my powers yet! What do I do?"

Angela thought to herself and began to come up with a game plan for me. She was resourceful like that. "If you know you can't count on your powers, take evasive action. They put us all here in this circle because they know some of us will get eliminated in the first minute of the game. If you run away, there's less of a chance of that happening to you."

"Got it," I said in a cool voice, trying to act like I'm not scared out of my mind. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," said the disembodied voice. 

Immediately, the "Bloodbath" as foretold in the Hunger Games books occurred. Some students made their getaways as fast as they could, and others stayed and fought, some winning, and some losing. Angela took her own advice and ran as far away from the circle as she could, followed closely by Val and Liam. 

Though I should have moved, I was too busy watching the metaphorical carnage. The irrelevant guy who told me I was toast was blasted with Brianna King's Plasma Cannon. Megan and Ashley Bell were both eliminated by Lindsey Rogers' Blazing Slingshot. In perhaps the most interesting takedown, Alexandra was eliminated by Mary Ingram's necromancy powers. How, you may ask? Mary summoned a skeleton of a squirrel that was buried in the earth to attack her. 

I quickly snapped back to reality when I heard the powering up noise of Brooke Oliver's weapon, a black wand creatively named the Black Wand. I looked over in her direction, and I saw that the wand was aimed at me. Instinctively, I crossed my arms over my chest, creating a force field to protect myself from the blast of dark magic Brooke planned to release on me. 

Brooke persisted for a little longer before giving up and realizing her own status in the game was more important than eliminating me. When she gave up, I bolted out of the Bloodbath as fast as I could and reunited with Angela and Val in a wooded area. 

"Glad to see you made it!" Angela smiled at me wearily. "Where's Megan and Alexandra?"

"Megan got shot down by a fireball," I explained. "And I think Alexandra is being attacked by a zombie squirrel skeleton."

"A zombie squirrel?" Val chuckled. "Nice one, Mary."

"At least we still have each other," I sighed before turning my attention to the sounds of commotion getting closer and closer to us. "Oh no! Guys, they found us!"

Angela and Val took evasive action as soon as I had said anything, Angela using a spiderweb to swing amongst the treetops, and Val turning transparent and drifting away, leaving me to deal with the mob of attacking students by myself. What fun.


	4. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby makes an alliance.

I gazed down at the ground from my spot within the tree I had just scaled. I didn't think it would be that easy to get up there, but adrenaline is one heck of a drug. 

The mob of five approaching students came to the base of the tree, and I tried to determine who they were from the aerial view I had. 

"Alright, people, how do we get her down?" asked Brianna King, or Nightheart, a platinum blonde girl with a dark purple and blue ensemble. I wasn't confident of what her powers were, but she did have this really cool Plasma Cannon. 

"I have an idea," announced Brooke Oliver, or Sorceress, known to many at the Academy as the baddest girl there. Or maybe I just thought that because she has a septum ring. 

"Do tell," said... Liam? He was after me? I was prepared to lose at that point. I'd be too enchanted by him to defend myself. 

"I can use some of my black magic to uproot the tree and send her crashing down," Brooke suggested. 

Uh oh. There was no way I'd still be in the game if that happened. I was hoping someone would veto her, but Liam, Brianna, and the two other girls, Lindsey and Mary were all in favor.

Brooke pulled out her wand and started chanting an incantation that sounded like it was in Latin. A black aura surrounded the base of the tree, starting to move it from the Earth it was stuck in.

I clung tightly to the tree with my eyes shut tight to make sure I had something to protect myself from the fall when the tree stopped moving. When I opened my eyes and looked down, I saw that there were vines growing out of the ground, grabbing Brooke and thrashing her around. I was more confused than anything. 

As I looked at the surrounding treetops for a possible culprit, I saw Anna Morales in a neighboring tree waving her arms about as if to control the vines that were giving Brooke a hard time. Of course! She has plant powers! Why would she be protecting me, though?

The other students had already run away, and the vines had let Brooke go. "Ugh, stupid plant," she grumbled, trudging away.

Once I was confident the coast was clear, I hopped down from the tree and looked back up at Anna's tree. 

"Hey, it's okay! You can come down! I'm not going to hurt you!" I shouted. 

Anna placed her palm on one of the branches of the tree, and it leaned down and dropped her off safely on the ground. 

"Hey, what's up?" she asks me nonchalantly. 

"I wanted to thank you for saving me!" I smiled. "Although I'm not sure what posessed you to do it. You're Anna, right?"

"Yep! I'm Anna, but I also go by Botanica," she told me. "And I'm just returning the favor! Jennifer froze me at the Fall Dance, and you took her down, so I knew I owed you one."  
I smiled. Maybe there was one person outside my friend group who didn't hate me... 

"Thank you Anna," I said softly. "I want to propose something to you. How about we become partners for this game? We already work great as a team, so I think it would be cool to do more of that. I think we can even lead one of us to victory!"

Anna crossed her arms and a suspicious look grew on her face. "What happens when there's only two of us left standing?" she questioned me. "You take me out and win the game?"

I waved my arms frantically to veto that idea. "No, we'll split before everyone else is out!" I suggested to her. "That way, someone else can take the liberty of eliminating one of us, so none of us will have to do it."

Anna thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sounds fair. Let's shake on it!"

Anna and I shook hands and giggled. 

At that moment, I had suddenly realized I was parched. 

"Hey, are you thirsty? Because I am," I told Anna. "Want to go find some water?"

"Sure!" Anna said. 

We both walked off in our search of hydration.


	5. The Legion of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil hideout is explored, I guess? Third person chapter.

Inside a log cabin at the far end of the Fort DeSoto Campground, there sat a skinny blonde girl with her hair in twin braids. She was heavily invested in something she was typing on a laptop with One Direction stickers on the back. 

"Hi my name is Cleo-January Azura Styles-Harley and I have long golden blonde hair with pink streaks and blue tips and dark brown eyes like hershey's chocolate and a lot of people tell me I look like Taylor Swift (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Harry Styles but I wish I was because he's a major hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a superhero, and I go to a superhero high school where I'm in my second year (I'm fifteen). I wear mostly fashionable clothes. I love Forever 21 and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a porkpie hat, a red plaid scarf, a flowing black skater dress, red tights, and black wedge sneakers. I was wearing red lipstick and black eyeshadow and eyeliner. I was walking outside school. It was very windy, which I was happy about. A lot of gross boys stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"'Hey Cleo!' shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Peter Parker!"

As the girl typed away, the door to the cabin opened. Liam, Brianna, Lindsey, and Mary all entered after leaving their eliminated comrade behind. 

"We're back, Courtney!" Mary shouted. 

Courtney gasped and shut her laptop frantically. She then sprung up from the comfy couch on which she was sitting and straightened out her outfit and braids. 

With a cool and collected look on her face, she asked, "So, did you take her out?"

Liam sighed. "We were about to, but someone saw us and summoned some vines to come from out of the ground and attack Brooke. She was eliminated."

Courtney's fists balled up and she snarled. She raised her hand and and slapped Liam in the face. "So what if Brooke was eliminated? None of you could stick around and eliminate Shelby? You just couldn't beat Shelby Morgan? Why, is it because she's Mrs. Meyerson's golden child or something? Wow, you gain your choker during the fall dance and suddenly you're the queen of the school. God."

"Well, what do you suppose we do now?" Lindsey asked. 

Courtney took a deep breath. "We go out and we find Shelby and the rest of those losers and beat them. Beat them HARD. Come on, let's go humiliate them. Except you, Lindsey. Stay here and watch the base."

"You got it," promised Lindsey, doing finger guns at Courtney.

Courtney, Liam, Brianna, and Mary all left to go hunt down Shelby.


	6. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliminations occur.

After several torturous minutes of trudging in the hot August sun, Anna and I came across a water fountain on the side of a strange log cabin. We slurped up the delicious water (relatively delicious, compared to the dry taste of our own mouths), and when we had our fill, we began to discuss ways to eliminate some of the other players. 

"We could start by finding their hideout," Anna suggested. "If they're banding together like that, I have no doubt they have a headquarters. We can try to find their weaknesses there!"

"That's a fantastic idea, Anna," I praised her. 

Just then, we heard the clicking sound of an iPhone camera coming from somewhere. 

"...what's that?" I asked.

"Is someone spying on us?" Anna asked, looking around.

We heard more camera noises, but upon listening more closely, they appeared to be coming from the inside of the cabin. The two of us sneaked in through the doorway of the cabin and spotted Lindsey taking selfies with her iPhone.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "A TV? Laptops? Publix subs? Unbelievable!"

"None of this is permitted on the trip!" Anna whispered frantically. "Ooh! Idea! We can tell Mrs. Meyerson. That would disqualify everyone who hides out here!"

I leaned in to get a closer look at everything and accidentally knocked over a speaker system, alerting Lindsey to our presence. 

"You!" she shouted, as she generated a couple of fireballs in her hands. Without hesitation, she chucked one at me. As I prepared for certain elimination, Anna jumped in front of me and took the blast of the fireball. 

"No!" I shouted. I conjured my Lightning Bow and Arrow and shot one at Lindsey, getting her back for what she had just done, after which I had helped Anna off the ground. 

We bolted out the door of the cabin, uncertain of our future in the game.


	7. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wins.

Anna and I ran as fast as our legs were capable of going. We had attracted the attention of the group that had tried to eliminate me earlier: Liam, Brianna, Mary, and one other girl, I think her name was Courtney. They were running just as fast, and they looked furious. Haha, so they were fast and furious. I just came up with that.

"Anna, run and tell Mrs. Meyerson what we saw!" I shouted at Anna through pants. 

She nodded and veered off to the left of me. "Good luck, Shelby!" she yelled as she left.

I kept sprinting, but I was slowed down by a thick patch of mangrove that was growing in a swampy area of the forest. There was murky water everywhere, so I began to wade through it, but the mob of angry students had the same idea, and they joined me in the marsh.

"Why do you guys look so angry?" I asked them. 

"You threatened to tell on us," muttered Mary, a girl with dark brunette hair wearing all black. 

"Yeah, but... only so I could win the game. That's all. It's just a game, guys," I stammered. 

"You don't understand how serious this is, Morgan," Brianna snarled. "That cabin has been maintained for YEARS by the most elite of the Academy's elite. Every year during the sophomore camping trip, when no one else has their phones or electronics, we have a fully furnished headquarters with everything we need to turn up on the trip. And you, my dear, are about to flush this down the toilet. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry?" I whimpered.

"Too little, too late, rookie," Brianna said coolly as she aimed her blaster at me. 

Staring down the barrel of that gun scared me enough to release a blast of electricity that traveled through the water all of us were standing in and eliminate all four of the members of the mob from the game. 

My bracelet lit up and started making triumphant noises. "YOU WIN," it displayed on its screen. 

Maybe I do have potential.


	8. Fire Pit Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby and her friends converse around the fire pit.

After that intense game of "last hero standing," Alexandra, Megan, Val, Angela and I all sat around a fire pit and roasted marshmallows.

"So squishy," I giggled while looking at my marshmallow. 

"So, how did you do it, Shelby?" Megan asked me.

"Oh! I put it over the fire!" I smiled, unaware she was talking about the game. "Oh! You mean the game! Well, I led them all into a swampy patch of mangrove and then sent a lightning bolt through the water, and it eliminated everyone who was standing there."

"Whoa, that was really clever!" Angela told me. 

"I suppose so," I said. "I'm surprised you or Val didn't win. What happened?"

"Kim shot me with an energy blast," Angela said.

"Not surprised it was her. She's one of the stronger fighters here," muttered Megan. "What about you, Val?"

"I... well... I saw that Nicole was about to take Alyssa out of the game, so I jumped in front of her," Val explained.

"Wow, that's so selfless!" I exclaimed.

"I only did it because she loves Chick-Fil-A," said Val with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Alexandra groaned. "I can't believe I got taken out of the game before I could even run away! I was just trying to get out of this mess and Mary summons a zombie squirrel from underground to grab me! I mean, who does that?!"

"Don't feel too bad Alexandra," Megan reassured her. "Lindsey shot a fireball at me, Ashley, and Abi. Some people take multiple people out of the game, so I don't feel too bad about being eliminated."

Alexandra huffed. "No. That was a lot of torment, and for what? So that "tenacious faculty member" can get his kicks from watching a bunch of fifteen-year-olds basically try to murder each other? Oh, and to add insult to injury, let's take away their phones and all contact with the outside world! Sounds fabulous! I'm going to bed!" She then proceeded to storm off to her tent. 

"Should one of us go talk to her?" I asked.

"Nah, she gets like that," Angela told me. "Just let her cool off. She'll be fine." Angela then yawned. "I think I might go back to my tent, too. Val, are you coming?"

"Yep. If I stay up later than 12, I get weird," Val informed us. "Good night, guys!"

They both walked back to their tent, leaving me and Megan here.

"I'm pretty tired, too," I said through a yawn. "Let's go back to our tent."

"Shelby, we never ended up making a tent," Megan sighed.

"Oh... right."


	9. Mr. Roboto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant robot???

Megan and I awoke abruptly after hearing insanely loud stomping noises coming from the woods.

"What was that?!" Megan asked frantically.

"MONSTER!" I shouted, half joking, half serious.

Alexandra's tent unzipped and she crawled out of it. 

"Okay, why are you shouting?" she asked indignantly. "I need to get my beauty sleep."

She reached back into her tent, pulled out a flashlight, and shined it into the woods. The light settled on a huge robot with a glowing red eye making its way straight towards us.

"Whoa. This is worse than a monster," I said.

"Hey, maybe he's just getting a midnight snack?" Alexandra chuckled before getting backhanded into a tree by the robot.

"YOU THINK SO?" I asked her.

Megan pressed the charm on her choker and transformed into Monarch. She ran over to Alexandra to help her up, but I noticed that the robot was preparing another attack.

I transformed into Electricutie and zapped the robot.

"Pick on someone your own size!" I shouted. The lightning bolt had some effect on the robot, but not enough to do much damage. 

"Girls, we need to get this creature away from the other campers," Megan told us. 

Alexandra transformed into Avalanche. 

"I'm on it," she yelled as she whipped out her Snowflake Staff. "Eat ice, rustbucket!" she shouted as she aimed her staff at the robot. 

The robot was having absolutely none of it, and that was evidenced by the fact that he grabbed Alexandra and ran away.

"Well that takes care of keeping it away from the other campers," I muttered. "But... new problem. Now we have to go find her."

"One heck of a camping trip, huh?" Megan asked with a chuckle. I glared at her. "Sorry," she squeaked. 

"We're gonna need some help," I said. "Let's wake up Val and Angela."

"Val? Really?" Megan asked me as if I was deranged. "She needs her sleep, girl. She said it herself, she gets weird."

"Yeah, but we need to overpower this robot," I argued. "The more of us there are, the better. Val is just going to have to suck it up. Besides, how bad could she be?"


	10. Sleep Deprived Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val gets loopy.

I really should have thought before I spoke when I asked how bad Val could be. 

It was a royal pain to wake her up, and when we finally did, she started giggling incessantly and making commentary on everything, which is quite strange considering she usually is scowling and silent. 

We trudged through the woods and listened to the sound of Val's non-stop giggling. 

Angela finally addressed the elephant in the, uh, woods. "What's so funny, Val?"

"Hahahahaha!" Val cackled. "The sand! It feels so squishy on my feet! And the stars look like snow!" She then gasped. "Maybe the SAND is snow!"

Megan leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Shelby, are you sure we should have brought her? I mean, she can't handle even existing without laughing at the most mundane things!"

"Relax," I reassured Megan. "Everyone gets like that when they're tired. 

"Yeah, but it happens to Val on a different level than everyone else," Angela explained. 

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Val screamed as she threw a ball of wet sand at me.

"Ew..." I sighed. "I mean, come on... Who hasn't thrown a ball of wet sand at someone in a sleep deprived stupor?"

Silence.

"No one? Alright," I groaned. "Look, we need all the help we can get to take down this robot, and I doubt any of the other campers would be willing to help us after I singlehandedly eliminated six people from the game."

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point," Megan sighed. "Now let's find our friend and kick some robooty!"


	11. Attack Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They defeat the robot!

"LET ME GO, STUPID ROBOT!" cried Alexandra, who was thrashing and wriggling about in the grasp of the giant robot. "Ugh, when I said I missed electronics, this isn't what I meant."

A compartment opened up in the robot's chest. It reached inside, pulled out a helmet, and placed it on Alexandra's head. 

"A helmet?" Alexandra scoffed. "You think that's going to shut me up? If you think that's going to work, then you've got another thing --"

Alexandra's eyes turned red. She was under the robot's control. 

The robot put her down, and she didn't run away. 

"What do you need from me, giant robot overlord?" she asked in a creepy monotone. 

"Your friends are looking for you," the robot explained. "Destroy them."

"Your wish is my command," Alexandra droned. 

xxxxx

We walked past a clearing and finally saw Alexandra and the giant robot! Except... Alexandra looked a little different.

"Alexandra! Why are you just standing there? RUN!" Angela shouted. 

Alexandra whipped out her Snowflake Staff and stood in a fighting stance.

"I don't think she's herself right now," Megan whimpered. 

Alexandra fired a blast of ice at us, and we all jumped out of the way and took on our superhero forms.

I noticed Alexandra's helmet. "It must be mind control!" I exclaimed. "The helmet! We have to get it off her!"

The robot lunged for Angela, but she shot a web out of her hand and swung out of the way. "We've also got a bigger problem! The robot!" she shouted. 

"Okay, Angela, you, me, and Megan can take down the robot," I ordered. "Val can try to get the helmet off Alexandra, since she's probably not at her full potential to fight."

"Got it!" Megan shouted.

"Roger that!" Angela shouted.

"PELICANS!" Val screamed. 

Angela used her webs to tie the robot's legs together, but it broke free easily. 

Megan blew gusts of air at it, but it could still stand.

I shocked the robot, but it did nothing. "Whoa, what a workout for nothing," I panted. "Val, how are you doing?"

I glanced over at Val to see her skipping around Alexandra with a handful of sand.

"Ring around the rosie, pocket full of SAND!!" she shouted as she threw a ball of wet sand at Alexandra. 

"Val! You're not helping!" I barked at her. "Be useful or get on the sidelines!"

"I'm... not... helping?" Val growled. "Grrrrrrrr... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" In an instant, she flew up and took possession of the robot and made it beat the crap out of itself. The robot then fell lifeless to the ground, and Val flew out. "Now which person said I'm not helping?"

Angela, Megan, and I all stared at her with our mouths agape. Who would have thought?

Alexandra took off the helmet and hissed in pain. "Ughhh... what just happened? And why am I sandy?"

"You were under mind control," I explained to her. "But Val destroyed the robot, so you're not under it anymore."

Alexandra looked at the lifeless robot laying in a crumpled heap on the earth. "Wow... I'm impressed. I didn't know depriving a girl of sleep could make her such a bruiser."

"I'm really worried," Megan whimpered. "Where did that robot come from? Who controlled it? How did it know that a school full of superheroes was going to be at the campsite tonight?"

"ALBATROSS!" Val shouted. 

"Can we worry about this in the morning?" Angela sighed. "If my roommate is awake for any longer, she might spontaneously combust or something."

"Yeah, I think that would be best!" I agreed. "I think we should just relax for the rest of the night, and if anyone tries to spoil that, so help me God, they will feel my wrath."

And that was the story of the sophomore class camping trip! After that, I'm glad to be back at school and indoors.


End file.
